


Blues Keep Calling

by StreetSolo



Category: Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: Compulsion, F/F, F/M, Human!Elena, Light Bondage
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-23
Updated: 2014-03-11
Packaged: 2018-01-02 09:35:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 17,762
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1055231
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StreetSolo/pseuds/StreetSolo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Elena is just trying to get back into life as a normal schoolgirl after the death of her parents when a girl named Katherine shows up at her doorstep professing to be her twin sister. Elena isn't sure how to welcome this new stranger, especially when welts that look suspiciously like hickies start showing up on her body with no recollection of how they got there. Is Katherine really just looking to develop a sisterly bond, or does she have something else in mind?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

_Dear Diary,_

_I just can’t do it. No matter how hard I try, I just can’t pretend to be normal. I can smile and I can tell everyone I’m fine until I believe it, but I just don’t. I don’t believe it. But I’m going to try. I’m going to pretend to. I refuse to be the angsty girl who sits in the corner, obsessing over her own problems. No one else wants to deal with them. They’ve all expected me to move on over the summer. They don’t want to hear about it. Besides, they’re all stuck in their own heads, wondering about their latest crush or about whatever secret problems they have at home that no one else knows about._

_Sometimes I just want things to be different. I don’t know what that really means though. Do I want my parents to still be alive? I don’t want to think like that. I don’t want to pretend. I don’t want to spend the rest of my life dreaming, wishing after a fairy tale perfect life. It’s not going to happen, and I don’t expect it to._

_I just wish I wasn’t from Mystic Falls. Maybe if I was from a city somewhere, where I could go out and do things. Meet some new people. Do something fun and crazy, something totally anti-Elena, but I have no clue what that would be and it’s not like I can leave Jeremy. Jenna was nice enough to look after us and everything, but Jeremy needs two parents, even if it’s just Jenna and me._

_Sometimes writing in a diary seems so kiddish and other times it seems like the only way for me to really get out what I’m trying to say. I don’t know. Class is starting soon. I need to go get ready._

_As always,_

_Elena_

            The first day back to school went by like a blur. As it turns out, there was a new student joining Mystic Falls after all. His name was Stefan Salvatore, and he ended up sitting right next to Elena. He smiled at her politely and she smiled back, but that was all. No time for romance. Romance only led to drama.

            She had briefly run into her ex, Matt Donovan, and exchanged the obligatory awkward, “How was your summer?” Elena, determined not to say, “Grieving over the death of my parents, you?” Just nodded her head and smiled at him, blinking a few times to try to regain her composure. Matt just opened and closed his mouth a few times, as if he was trying to figure out if he should say exactly what he had rehearsed in the bathroom mirror earlier that morning.

            “Look, Elena-“

            “I’m sorry, Matt, I-“ Elena shook her head, clutching her armful of textbooks tighter to her chest. “I can’t.” And with that she walked past him towards her own locker. She heard Matt let out a long breath behind her, but didn’t turn around. Even still, she could still feel the hair on the back of her neck stand up as he watched her go.

            Caroline Forbes was waiting by her locker. Always ridiculously peppy and endearing in the face of tragedy, Caroline sometimes never could quite figure out when she should put her foot in her mouth. “Has anyone teased you about your dead parents yet?”

            Elena squinted her eyes and opened her mouth in a look of disgust. “No. Caroline-“

            “Just asking.” Caroline pursed her lips as she pulled Elena into a one-armed hug. “We just want to make sure you’re doing all right.”

            “We both do.” Bonnie came up from behind her, putting a hand on her arm. Bonnie was smiling broadly at her, and Elena reflexively smiled back. While Caroline was good at bubbly distractions when she was upset, Bonnie was good to actually talk to and reflect about things. Both were needed at times, but right now she just needed Bonnie.

            “Um, excuse me.” There he was, that tall stranger again. What was his name? Steven? Stefan. Right, Stefan. “I’m sorry, please don’t think I’ve eavesdropping. My lockers right over there and I just, well, I just happened to overhear…” He twisted his hands uncomfortably before looking to the floor and then back to Elena. “I’m sorry. About your parents.”

            “Thanks,” Elena said, smiling politely at him. She had gotten so sick of saying those words. Thanks for…what exactly? It never made much sense, but she could never think of anything else to say. Her mother would be proud of her for upholding pleasantries, at least.

            “I know saying sorry doesn’t really help,” Stefan continued, “but I know what it’s like to lose someone like that and I just- I’m sorry.”

            He gave her a look that Elena felt she understood. “Thanks,” she repeated, a little more heartfelt this time.

            “I’m sorry, are you new here?” Caroline asked, almost physically stepping between Elena and Stefan.

            “Oh, right,” Stefan slapped the outside of his upper thigh. “How rude of me. Look at me barging into your conversation when I haven’t even introduced myself. I’m Stefan.”

            “I’m Elena, from history,” Elena started before she was cut off by Caroline.

            “I’m Caroline,” she practically gushed.

            “Great,” Stefan glanced at her briefly before turning his attention back to Elena. “Well, I got to head to my next class. See you.”

            “Bye,” Elena called after him, but he had already turned around.

            The girls waited until he was safely around the corner before Caroline turned back to face the group. They didn’t notice the pout on her face, as it quickly morphed into a smile as she turned to face Elena. “Elena, he likes you!”

            “What?” Elena asked, brushing a strand of hair behind her ear. “He was just being polite.”

            “Sure,” Caroline smiled. “Well, when you two get married, don’t say I didn’t tell you so.”

            And with that, she turned on her heel and walked off, leaving Bonnie and Elena shaking their heads as she left. “Well, that’s Caroline for you,” Bonnie offered, prompting Elena to chuckle. “But seriously, are you doing okay?”

            Elena shook her head from side to side, as if weighing her options. She chose to go with honesty. “Kind of? It just, feels weird. Usually I’d come home and they’d ask me, y’know, how was my day and everything and now I just- I don’t know. It just feels weird. Different. Like, I just don’t know what to do about it.”

            “It’ll be okay,” Bonnie replied. “Just go home, spend some time with Aunt Jenna and your brother, take it easy. You’ll get through it. And you know you can always call me if you need anything.”

            “Thanks Bonnie,” Elena said as she smiled her first sincere smile of the day.

            “Okay, well I got to get to class. See you.”

            The rest of the day passed without incident. On the way out of school, she saw who Caroline dubbed her “crush” talking to another girl in the hallway, and it didn’t bother her in the slightest. Everyone was probably fascinated by the new kid. In a few weeks’ time it would die down and they could become friends. She wasn’t really interested in much more than that.

            Suddenly she felt a pair of eyes on her, watching her. She turned and noticed a man with dark hair and the brightest ice blue eyes that she had ever seen standing underneath a tree in the middle of the schoolyard. Cautiously, she made her way over to him. “Is there something I could help you with?”

            “Sorry,” the man shook his head quickly. “Sorry, sorry, I wasn’t staring I promise. I’m just waiting for someone, that’s all.”

            Elena hesitated for a moment, looking him. “Do you go to school here?”

            “No,” the man answered. “No, but my brother does. We just moved here.”

            “Stefan?” Elena asked cautiously, watching the stranger’s eyes light up.

            “Yes! That’s my little bro, making new friends already.”

            “He didn’t mention a brother,” Elena said quickly, although immediately regretted the comment as soon as she had said it.

            “Ouch,” the stranger winced comically. “Probably didn’t want to be emasculated by his older brother. I’m Damon. And you are?”

            “Elena,” she answered curtly. Something about this stranger told her not to trust him. “So, do you go to college or something?”

            “Or something,” Damon shrugged.

            “Okay,” Elena shrugged off the comment. “Well, it’s nice to be meeting you Damon, but I need to be getting home-“

            “Oh, of course,” Damon said apologetically. “It was good to meet you Elena.”

            Elena nodded as she turned around and headed for home. She didn’t know why, but it felt like the stranger’s eyes followed her all the way up to her porch.

            That night, she was helping Aunt Jenna cook dinner. They were trying to convince Jeremy to help out as well, but he had taken something earlier that day and was sluggishly hunched on a bar stool, draped over the island in the center of the kitchen. It was all they could do to coax him into two-or-three word sentences. Helping add the breadcrumbs to the chopped meat for their impromptu dinner of spaghetti and meatballs was out of the question.

            “It’s okay, Jenna, I’ve got it,” Elena said, sprinkling some salt into the pot of boiling water on the stove.

            “All right, Elena, all right,” Jenna replied, holding up her hands as if in defeat. “But you know, I don’t mind this whole cooking thing. Better than the microwaveable takeout I was eating when I moved in here.”

            Elena smiled without it reaching her eyes and quickly turned to the stove. Jenna took this as a sign and jumped into a new topic of conversation, trying to coax whatever information about her first day back at school that Elena was willing to provide.

            “Yeah, and there’s uh, a new guy at school-“ Elena started.

            “Oh yeah?” Jenna asked, adding some ranch dressing to a salad she had started.

            “Yeah, he has this-“ Elena paused, trying to figure out the right words. “Really weird brother.”

            Suddenly the doorbell rang, and Elena’s stomach lurched for no good reason. Maybe it was Bonnie or Caroline coming to check up on her? At worst it was Matt. “I’ll get it,” Jenna said, hopping up from the counter where she had sat down beside Jeremy. Elena glanced in his direction but he hadn’t moved. His eyes remained fixed on one of the wooden cupboard panels.

            Elena turned back to the stove and noticed the glowing green digits, 8:03 PM. If it was Bonnie or Caroline, she would have heard them come in by now, but it was silent. Who could possibly be-

            “Elena?” Jenna called from the doorway. Her voice was mixed with something that sounded like fear and shock. Nervously, Elena made her way towards the doorway, desperately racking her mind to figure out who was here.

            Beyond Aunt Jenna, in the doorway, stood a girl that looked exactly like her. Her hair was a bit curlier, and she looked a little taller than Elena, but that was probably because of the heels she was wearing. Jenna, upon hearing Elena approach, turned back to face her, eyes wide pools of disbelief. “You have a twin?”

            “I-“ Elena wanted to protest but suddenly she found that she couldn’t. There was absolutely no other way she could account for this stranger in her doorway.

            “I’m so sorry about your parents, Elena,” the stranger spoke from the doorway. “My name is Katherine. I’m your twin sister. Our birth mom gave us both up for adoption and we went to different families. I came as soon as I found out about what happened to them.”

            Elena stood rooted to the spot, staring at the stranger. It was like looking into a mirror. The shape of her eyes, the tilt of her nose, the natural pout to her lips – it was all the same. The exact same.

            “I don’t believe this,” Jenna put her hand to her mouth and slowly shook her head side to side.

            “I can explain everything,” Katherine said, hovering on the edge of the doorway. “Can I come in?” 


	2. Chapter 2

            Elena sat in front of the living room table, where several documents were spread out in front of her. Her non-dominant hand migrated from her mouth to her chest in a desperate attempt to comfort herself while the other shifted through documents, picking one up before putting it back down. The words seemed to jump off the print and swim in front of her, teasing her with a truth she wasn’t quite ready to accept. “I’m adopted?”

            Jeremy had left the kitchen by this point and was probably passed out on his bed. Katherine and Aunt Jenna were in the kitchen sipping cups of tea, the spaghetti and meatballs sitting cold and untouched on the stove.

            “I’m so sorry, Elena.” Elena heard the words, but couldn’t tell from where she was sitting if they had come from Jenna or Katherine.

            “How long have you known?” Elena asked, turning to sit sideways on the couch.

            “Not much longer than you have,” Katherine answered. She looked as if she was going to say more, but resisted, as if the whole topic of conversation made her uncomfortable.

            “But how did you find out?” Elena pressed.

            “I didn’t-“ Katherine pursed her lips and decided to say something else. “Let’s just say my adopted family wasn’t the nicest group of people. Finally my adopted mother let slip that she wasn’t my real mother. I found our parent’s names and I went looking for them. That’s how I found out about you.”

            “About me?” Elena asked. “So they’re still alive? Your, I mean our birth parents? They’re alive?”

            “Not exactly,” Katherine looked down and to the side. “I’m sorry, but no, they passed away. I found the doctor who had delivered us; he’s the one who told me that I had a sister. A twin. He found the family that adopted you and gave me their address. And here I am.”

            Elena put both hands on her face, rubbing her forehead. “It’s so much to take in.”

            Katherine got up from the counter and walked around to the couch, plopping down behind Elena and wrapping her arms around her in a half-hearted embrace. “I know,” she cooed gently, resting her cheek against Elena’s shoulder.

            Elena caught whiff of Katherine’s sweet citrus perfume and leaned back into her slightly, taking in the nectar and the warmth. She closed her eyes and relaxed into it, letting a strange sensation roll over her before her other senses kicked in.

            “So why are you here?” Elena asked, sitting up and scooting towards the other end of the couch to face…well, it looked like she was looking in a mirror, honestly.

            “For you,” Katherine answered. “I didn’t get along great with my adopted family and now that I have a real flesh-and-blood sister, I was hoping I could stay and, well, be family.”

            “You’re looking to stay?” Elena asked. Her voice came off a bit hysterical, as if she couldn’t believe what she was hearing. For some reason, there was a nagging feeling inside of her to not trust this “clone” or whatever she was. She looked too much like herself to be anything but her twin but…that didn’t mean she was the _good_ twin, right?

            “Of course you can stay,” Jenna said, standing up. “Elena, she’s your sister.”

            “But-“

            “Thank you,” Katherine said, smiling sweetly at Jenna over the couch. “I can help you around the house, anything.”

            “We don’t have any spare beds,” Jenna said, musing. “And you’re too old to be sharing a bed...” Katherine shot Elena a look accompanied by a smirk that made Elena shiver. “Do you mind sleeping on the couch for a few nights? Just until we figure something else out? We don’t exactly have a guest room to put another bed in, but maybe Elena won’t mind sharing her room with you.”

            “I-I don’t know,” Elena began hesitantly.

            “Elena, she’s your sister,” Jenna scolded.

            “I know this isn’t what you were expecting, Elena,” Katherine said softly. “But I just want us to be sisters, friends at the very least. I promise I won’t be a bother. Please Elena, can you at least give me a chance?”

            Elena looked down, suddenly feeling ashamed of herself. This was her sister, her real flesh and blood sister. Hadn’t she always wanted a sister, especially when Jeremy was barely even a brother to her right now? “I’m sorry,” Elena said, rubbing her face again. “I’m just, I’m just really tired right now and it’s a lot to take in.”

            “Of course,” Katherine smiled at her.

            “You get to bed,” Jenna said quickly. “I’ll get some blankets and help Katherine get set up down here.”

            “Thanks,” Elena smiled, jumping off the couch and stretching her lithe body gently. “Night.”

            Katherine smiled at her, watching Elena’s retreating form up the stairs. “I’ve got some spare blankets and pillows in here,” Jenna said, pulling open a small closet. “They’re for guests, but I promise you I’ve washed them.”

            “Oh, they’re fine,” Katherine laughed, reaching over to take them from her. The motion brought them both face to face and Jenna found herself locked in Katherine’s gaze. “No matter what you hear tonight, you’re going to stay in your room. And when you wake up in the morning, you’re not going to remember any of it. Do you understand?”

            “I’m going to stay in my room and not remember any of it tomorrow morning,” Jenna responded obediently.

            “Good,” Katherine responded with the cheer she had only a moment ago. “You can go up to bed. I’ll get things settled down here.”

            Upstairs in her room, Elena had changed into her pajamas, which consisted of a thin white camisole and some purple boxer shorts. She sat in front of her mirror, brushing out her long, dark hair, admiring the way the light made it shine in just the right way.

            Suddenly the door opened and Katherine walked in, shutting the door quietly behind her. “Katherine?” Elena whispered, holding the hairbrush over her chest as if to cover herself. “What are you doing in here?”

            “I just wanted to talk,” Katherine said. She sat down at the edge of Elena’s bed and motioned for Elena to join her.

            Elena nervously put down the brush and walked over to Katherine, sitting down next to her. “Is everything okay?”

            Katherine just smiled and reached over, taking Elena’s hands in her own. “Look at me,” Katherine said, and Elena looked up at her, into her face, into her almond brown eyes that looked almost identical to her own. Suddenly she felt lost in the gaze, transfixed by Katherine’s stare. She was so locked in Katherine’s gaze that she almost didn’t see Katherine’s signature smirk of victory.

            “We’re going to have a lot of fun together, you and I.”


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, I just wanted to thank you guys for all the positive feedback I've been getting. You guys are really awesome!! I've been writing about a chapter a day, so I'll probably keep going at that pace for a while provided I don't get too busy. =) Glad you're all enjoying it!! <3 
> 
> \---

            “We’re going to have a lot of fun together, you and I.” Elena looked at Katherine sharply. It felt like time had completely stopped.

            “You won’t remember anything that happens tonight,” Katherine continued, brushing a strand of hair behind Elena’s ear. “Do you understand me?” she asked, more forcefully this time.

            “I won’t-“ Elena swallowed. “I won’t remember anything that happens tonight.”

            “Good,” Katherine whispered. She reached forward and pressed her lips against Elena’s in a sweet, soft kiss. She hovered there for a moment, letting her lips just brush over Elena’s. Their hands still locked, Katherine could feel Elena shudder with something she assumed to be either anticipation or longing. Katherine had compelled Elena only to forget what was happening between them, but she never compelled Elena to want her. Call Katherine Pierce a lot of things, but she wasn’t a monster.

            She finally pressed her lips into Elena’s and Elena welcomed her, parting her lips ever so slightly to let Katherine in. Katherine let the kiss last only but a moment, drawing away slowly, gently tugging at Elena’s bottom lips with her teeth as she retreated. Elena moaned beneath her, eyelids fluttering.

            “Katherine-“ she whispered, but was silenced as Katherine put a hand on the side of her face. Katherine waited for a verbal signal but received none. Instead, Elena leaned into her touch and Katherine took it as her invitation. She moved onto Elena’s lap, brushing Elena’s hair off her shoulders as she wrapped her arms around Elena’s neck. Elena reached one hand into Katherine’s hair, taking fistfuls of curls between her fingers as the other reached around Katherine’s back, running under her shirt to feel her smooth, soft skin. Elena pressed her face into Katherine’s neck, taking in a giant whiff of that sweet citrus perfume. Elena moaned, her hips bucking forward with need, as she started to kiss Katherine’s neck hungrily.

            “Elena,” Katherine breathed as Elena kissed and sucked at the tender tan flesh of her neck. She gently tried to push Elena away, but Elena was engrossed, kissing and sucking with no sign of stopping. “Elena!” Katherine used her vampire strength to push Elena down onto the bed.

            “What am I doing?” Elena breathed. “Who are you?”

            “Elena-“ Katherine started, rolling off Elena. Suddenly, Elena made a mad dash for the door, but Katherine, with her vampire speed, rushed in front of her, grabbed her, and pinned her against the wall.

            “Let me go!” Elena hissed, struggling against the grip. Katherine was strong, much stronger than seemed possible. Katherine had her with both hands held above her head, their bodies pressed close together. It was all Elena could do not to buck her hips and give herself away.

            “What’s the matter?” Katherine asked. “Don’t you want me?”

            There was a look of hesitation on Elena’s face, and suddenly all Katherine wanted to do was make Elena come, to hear her gasp, to taste the sweet juice leaking out of her.  

            Katherine looked away for a moment and steadied herself. When she opened her eyes and looked back at Elena, she was full of resolve. “Just for tonight, I want you to throw away her inhibitions. This doesn’t mean anything if I compel you. I want you to do this because you want to, even if you won’t remember any of it anyway. Just let go of the doubt, Elena.”

            Suddenly Elena’s hips bucked forward and she reached forward and caught Katherine unaware in an open mouthed kiss. Hands still pressed against the wall above her, she let her body grind against Katherine’s. Katherine chuckled, breaking the kiss. Elena, hungry, pined for her, letting a small whimper escape her parted lips. “Oh? What do you want to do to me, Elena?”

            “Get on the bed.”

            “Oh, is that an order?” Katherine laughed. Even still, she let go of Elena’s hand and plopped teasingly down on the bed. Elena was on top of her almost in an instant, undoing the button on her jeans and pulling them off of her. Katherine was wearing cute pink lacey boxer briefs that didn’t quite come down past her perfect ass and it drove Elena wild. Following her instinct, she reached down and pressed her lips against the fabric, feeling the moistness of Katherine’s clit. Katherine moaned as Elena licked her through the fabric, getting her wetter and wetter with every move of her tongue.

            “No fair,” Katherine whined. “This was supposed to be my game.”

            Without realizing what happened, suddenly Elena was on her back, Katherine straddling her narrow hips. “Time for some real fun?” Elena just groaned, and Katherine grinned down at the younger, human version of herself. They really did look identical. Idly, Katherine wondered if they made the same face when they came. She wanted to find out.

            Pulling off Elena’s shorts, she ran her finger down Elena’s stomach, down her waist, down her smooth curve. She palmed Elena’s clit, running her hand in smooth circles while Elena groaned and bucked her hips upwards. “Please, Katherine, please.”

            “What?” Katherine asked, her lips pulling into her signature self-satisfied smile. “You mean this?” She slips one finger into Elena, watching as the younger throws her head back and arches her back. Her eyes roll backwards slightly and when her head droops forward again her eyes are half-closed and cloudy. She’s tight, but Katherine slips in another finger, driving Elena almost over the edge.

            “Ooh, not yet,” Katherine snickered as Elena gasped. She tried to get up, but Katherine was on her in a minute, her face only an inch above Elena’s. “Not so fast.” She knelt down to give Elena a gentle peck, but Elena hungrily fisted both hands in Katherine hair and Katherine moaned out into Elena’s mouth.

“So needy,” Katherine could barely get out as Elena kissed her again, her tongue pushing past Katherine’s lips.

“Shut up,” Elena hissed. “Do you always talk this much?” Katherine hummed appreciatively into Elena’s mouth and deepened the kiss, enjoying this side of Elena. The sex-starved Elena, the one with no inhibitions…and the one that wouldn’t have any regrets in the morning, either. Elena was too moral. She wouldn’t let this go on for long, at any rate. And Katherine wanted to let it go on for as long as she possibly could.

“Now be a good girl and hold still,” Katherine teased. “And maybe you’ll get something good.”

“I can’t,” Elena moaned. She pulled off Katherine’s shirt, unhooked her bra, and was hungrily kneading her breasts with both hands, bringing them closer to her face so that she could lick and suck at Katherine’s erect nipples. Katherine moaned and put a hand on Elena’s breast, kneading it through the thin material of the camisole. She could see Elena’s nipples poking through the flimsy white cotton and it turned her on even more.

“I’m just going to have to tie you down then,” Katherine smirked, breaking free of Elena’s grip, and was almost surprised when Elena put both hands out in front of her, wrists together. She was almost too eager. She was almost begging for it.

            Elena didn’t have any rope, so Katherine just pulled a scarf out of Elena’s closet to make do. It was various shades of blues with short little turquoise fringes that tickled when Katherine brushed them against her palm. It was perfect.

            “I love that scarf,” Elena groaned, needy, pressing the side of her face into her pillow as she bucked her hips into the air.

            “Good, then you can wear it tomorrow,” Katherine smirked as she straddled the younger’s hips again. She took Elena’s all-too-willing hands and tied them above her head, looping the fabric extra tight to make sure Elena couldn’t pull free.

            It was clear that Elena had never been bound before, and Katherine took a moment to contentedly watch Elena pull at the fabric with her wrists, testing how tight they were. It wasn’t tight enough to be painful or to cut off any circulation, especially with Elena’s human strength, but it was definitely a new experience for her. It pleased Katherine.

            Katherine placed low, languid kisses down Elena’s neck, nipping and sucking as she went. Elena sucked air into her lungs as Katherine’s tongue circled her erect nipple, kneading her breast with her other hand. Slowly Katherine’s kisses got lower, past Elena’s navel, towards her clit. However, right as Katherine neared the edge of her mound, she changed tactic and started licking the inside of Elena’s thigh, running her fingers along Elena’s side. Elena shivered, lust coursing through her body. She could feel Katherine’s curly hair brush against her sensitive clit and it drove her wild. All she wanted to feel was-

            Elena let out a sharp cry as Katherine suddenly assaulted Elena with her tongue, consuming her clit with short, desperate licks. “Oh, Katherine,” Elena purred, feeling the heat coursing through her. She arched her back and bucked her hips into Katherine’s face as Katherine continued to lick and tease, making low moans of pleasure as she did so that were sure to push Elena over the edge.

            Elena could feel herself building towards it, her whole body shuddering as she focused on the rough side of Katherine’s tongue against her sensitive area. She was so close, so close-

            Suddenly Katherine shoved two fingers inside of her and Elena couldn’t take it anymore. Eyes squeezed shut, she let go and felt herself coming, body racking with ecstasy as she let her orgasm wash over her. Katherine moaned as she licked up Elena’s hot, warm cum, letting her juices run over her chin.

            When she finally sat up, Elena was lying stretched out flat on her back, eyes half-closed and content, her lips slightly parted. Katherine paused for a moment to take her in, how beautiful she looked like this. How peaceful, how relaxed, how vulnerable. She reached forward and placed a wet, sloppy kiss on Elena’s mouth, but Elena, spent, barely reacted to it at all.

            “Get some sleep, Elena,” Katherine whispered, reaching down to whisper in Elena’s ear. “There’s plenty more where that came from.” With a tender lick to Elena’s ear that caused Elena’s body to shiver, Katherine stood up and headed for the doorway.

            “Aren’t you going to stay with me?” Elena asked, her voice small.

            Katherine’s eyes narrowed for a moment and she pursed her lips, still facing the doorway. Her first thought was to not answer, to just walk out, but suddenly she found herself crawling into bed next to Elena and wrapping her arms around Elena’s waist.

            “Good night Katherine.”

            “Night Elena.”


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys, just wanted to apologize for not updating yesterday! I am driving home for Thanksgiving (which is about a 7 hour drive) so I'm going crazy packing and trying to figure out when's the best time to leave with all the snow and rain. 
> 
> So this is just a little note to say sorry things are going to be a little sporadic with updates around the holidays. I hope you can forgive me!! <3
> 
> \---

            Elena woke up the next morning feeling…strange. There was no other way to describe it. She had had the weirdest dream; except she wasn’t so sure it was a dream. She had weird reddish marks that looked strangely like gentle hickeys down her neck and across her chests, and scratch marks on her sides. What was stranger was she had woken up with only her camisole, her panties at the floor of the bed, lining soaked with her juices. She had never had a wet dream before…could she have scratched herself in her sleep? Or done…other things in her sleep? She wanted to ask someone, but who would she ask? Her sister? That was a laugh. ‘Oh, hey, nice to meet you, I’m your sister Elena and I think I just had a really weird wet dream…” Yeah no. Aunt Jenna? Eh, probably not. Bonnie or Caroline? If she told Caroline, the whole school would know about it before lunch and Bonnie…well, she talked to Bonnie about a lot of things but sex wasn’t one of those things.

            Wrapping one of her favorite blue scarves around her neck, Elena headed downstairs for breakfast. Katherine and Jenna were already at the counter eating breakfast, chatting like old friends. “Morning, Elena,” Jenna called, hearing Elena’s footsteps on the stairs. “Katherine made us breakfast! Help yourself.”

            Elena turned into the kitchen to see a pan of scrambled eggs and a tray of bacon sitting on the stove. She breathed in a moment, trying to act nonchalant. “Thanks.”

            “Don’t mention it. Ooh, love that scarf by the way.” Elena turned to Katherine and for a moment her heart skipped a beat. She faltered for a moment, striking it up to how identical they looked. She hadn’t been quite able to appreciate it last night, but Katherine really did look less like her twin and more like her exact replica. “Hey, you okay?”

            “Yeah, just,” Elena shot a quick smile in her direction. “Thanks.” She quickly walked over to the stove and picked up an empty plate from the counter. What was that with Katherine back there? Bizarre. “You know, just, trying to get used to seeing my twin everywhere. Which reminds me, are you coming to school with me?”

            “Already got my GED,” Katherine answered quickly. “Homeschooled. Though I wouldn’t mind going over there with you. Any cute boys you want to introduce me to, Elena?”

            An image of Matt came unbidden to her mind and Elena shuddered. “Um, no, not really-“

            “What about that guy you were telling me about last night?” Jenna asked. “The weird brother?”

            “Oh, Damon?” Elena asked. “Oh, I don’t really know him. He doesn’t even go to school here. He’s…older.” She finally decided.

            “Damon?” There was something in the way that Katherine purred his name that immediately caught Elena’s attention.

            “Do you know him?” Elena asked.

            “No,” Katherine said carelessly, flipping her long, wavy hair behind her shoulder. “Just sounds like an interesting name. Interesting name, interesting guy. Say, does he have a brother?”

            “How, how did you know that?” Elena stammered, a little annoyed when Katherine rolled her eyes and laughed.

            “Older guy that doesn’t go to school there? Why else would he be hanging around a high school?”

            Elena allowed herself to give an appreciative smile. “Oh, right.” School was going to be rough today. Whatever happened in her sleep last night was obviously making her jumpy and on edge.

            “Is he cute?” Katherine asked, pushing along with the conversation.

            “He’s-“ Elena shrugged. He had the bluest blue eyes she had ever seen, and the way he pulled his lips into a tight smirk when he smiled was kind of attractive… “-all right.”

            “Maybe you should say hi if you see him again,” Katherine offered casually. Jenna was moving around them, cleaning up dishes and preparing to go to work. “You know, never know what could happen.”

            “Maybe,” Elena shrugged. She was suddenly uncomfortable as Jenna headed up the stairs to finish getting ready, leaving Elena alone in the room with her doppleganger. Her heart started to pound faster than usual. Was this normal stress after meeting someone’s twin after all this time? After finding out you were adopted. “I kind of…have a lot on my plate right now. I’m not really looking for romance.”

            “No?” Katherine mused, licking the edge of the spoon. The movement did strange things to Elena’s insides. She tried to push them away, focusing on a corner of the table. “What about sex?”

            Elena looked back up at her sharply. In one movement, Katherine was standing right in front of her, their faces inches apart. Katherine put her hand on Elena’s cheek, then started stroking her long hair softly. Elena just sat there, frozen, unsure of what to do next. Katherine lowered her lips to hers, kissing them gently. “Now, down to business.”

            She straddled Elena and looked her straight in the eye. “You’re going to answer all of my questions honestly. ‘Kay, Elena?”

            “Yes.”

            “Good. So, tell me, did you find Damon attractive?”

            A pause.

            “Yes.”

            Katherine laughed, a victorious pleasant sound. “He doesn’t remember me, but I think you should be sure he remembers you.”

            “What do you want me to do?”

            “Nothing you don’t want to,” Katherine purred, sucking on Elena’s bottom lip. “Just going to…loosen you up a bit. Poor, uptight Elena never has any fun.” She wrapped a few strands of Elena’s sleek, straight hair around her fingers. It was soft, just slightly damp from Elena’s shower. She ran her hands down Elena’s neck to the scarf and images of last night floated into her mind.

            Katherine grinned and looked her straight in the eye again. “Now, you’re not going to remember this conversation, or this-“ She gave Elena a long, lingering kiss, hands fisted in her hair. Elena’s hips started to buck, arousal thick in her blood, and so Katherine had to stop. “Mmmm. But I’m going to give you an explicit set of instructions. And you’re going to follow them. Okay, Elena?”

            Elena, still under the spell of compulsion, nodded her head slowly. “Yes master.”

            Katherine threw back her head and laughed, loosening the button on Elena’s jeans. She dipped a finger into her lace panties, dipping her fingers into Elena’s wet clit. “So wet already?” she smirked. “Oh, I am definitely going to have fun with you.”


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys!! Sorry for the delay in posting!! I've been really busy between end of semester work and the holidays. I can't promise I'll update every day but I'll try to update a little more regularly. I also post when I update on my tumblr blog, streetsolo. 
> 
> \---

            Elena sat in class, anticipation thick in her blood. Her hands were clammy, her heart was drumming, and adrenaline was coursing through her bloodstream. What was she going to say to him when she saw him? She had never been one to be flirty or forthright – when she started dating Matt, it had been him who took the initiative to ask her out. Of course, it started with long, flirty exchanges and the cute look-then-look-away-quickly sheepish smiles, but that had been something. And she knew him. She had known him her entire life. Who was this mysterious stranger with the brooding icy blue eyes? Where did he come from?

            “Hey, Elena, right?” Stefan asked as he sat down in the wooden desk beside her.

            “Hey, Stefan, right?” Elena repeated with a silly grin that Stefan instantly returned.

            “How’s it going?”

            “Good.” Elena decided to cut straight to the point. “I ran into your brother the other day.”

            “Oh?” Stefan raised his eyebrows in genuine surprise. “Where?”

            “Here,” Elena answered. “Outside the school. He said he was waiting to pick you up.”

            Stefan’s eyebrows knotted for a moment before he relaxed his gaze. “Outside…? Oh, oh, right. Yeah. Just, checking in on me, making sure everything was going well.” Stefan rolled his eyes dramatically to show his frustration, prompting Elena to force a polite laugh.

            “Yeah, I talked to him for a little bit,” Elena admitted. “Honestly, I thought he was kind of a creep and I may have been a little rude to him. Is he going to be here again today? I wanted to apologize.”

            Stefan narrowed his eyes at her, his gaze dark and brooding. It unnerved Elena slightly, and she took that moment to fidget with the pencil she had been doodling with. “Might be. I can text him to meet you here after school if you want.”

            “Oh, no, you don’t have to,” Elena shrugged, waving her head carelessly in the air. “Just, if he stopped by-“

            “No, no,” Stefan said quickly. “No, it’s fine. I’ll just tell him to meet me where he was waiting yesterday.”

            Elena opened her mouth to say something but then changed her mind. “Thanks,” she said quickly, rolling her eyes upwards as if it didn’t really mean anything to her. But her heart started beating way too fast, and Stefan shot her a quick look, as if he could hear it.

            “Look, Elena, there’s something you should know about my brother-“

            And of course, the bell chose that moment to ring and the teacher started getting everyone ready for class. Elena shot Stefan an apologetic look as she turned to face the chalkboard. She didn’t know what Stefan had to say and honestly, she didn’t really care.

            That afternoon, she walked slowly towards the tree that Damon was standing under. Her heart beat more fiercely with every step, and she suddenly realized the gravity of what she was about to do. This wasn’t like her. This wasn’t like her at all. Maybe her parent’s death impacted her more than she had thought. Going out, taking stupid risks…Or maybe she was just tired of being goody two-shoes Elena. Maybe she wanted to go out and have a crazy hook-up like Caroline always talked about. Before Elena could never see the merit in sex unless it was in a healthy, normal relationship, but maybe that was before.

            “Hello, Elena,” Damon purred. “You wanted to see me?”

            “Oh, no,” Elena said quickly, shrugging her shoulders. “I just wanted to apologize for the other day, if I seemed rude…”

            “Oh, no, not at all.” Damon’s eyes got slightly bigger, as if surprised. “So is that it? You just, wanted to come see me to apologize?”

            “What else would it be?” Elena asked, head tilted to the side, looking up at him.

            “Oh, I don’t know,” Damon shrugged. “Maybe you just wanted to see me again.”

            Elena smirked. “And why would I want to see you again?”

            The next thing Elena knew, she was sitting on the couch of the Salvatore house which was less like a house and more like a mansion. “It’s just so incredible,” Elena said over and over again, marveling at the pure space and furnishings around them.

            “It’s home,” Damon said with a shrug, pouring some bourbon into a crystal glass. “You want?” Elena nodded as she took the glass from him, finding it surprisingly heavy. She sipped it lightly, suppressing a grimace as she swallowed.

            They talked for a while, just light conversation about school and what the Salvatores were doing in Mystic Falls. Just casual bits of conversation, until…

            “So, Elena, what are you really doing here?” Damon asked.

            “Isn’t it obvious?” Elena asked, taking another sip of her drink. This time she didn’t grimace, she just let it slide down her throat.

            Damon was staring at her now, his eyes burning into hers. He moved closer to her on the couch, his face inches away from hers.

            "Elena," he whispered, his breath warming Elena's face. He ran a hand through her sleek, black hair, running it through her long, silky strands.

            Suddenly his hand was cupping the back of her head as his lips rushed forward to meet hers. Elena hesitated for a moment before she kissed him back, her hands rushing to his neck and hair.

            There was a whirlwind around her and suddenly Elena felt herself on top of Damon, both legs around him as she sat perched over his lap. Damon moaned as his lips found their way to Elena's neck, nipping and sucking her soft skin.

            "This needs to go," Damon said in a low voice as he pulled off her shirt, running both hands down her skinny body. Elena tugged off Damon's shirt eagerly, getting the fabric caught on his neck as she pulled it off. Damon chuckled under his breath as he helped her pull his shirt over his head. "So eager."

            There was the click of a key in a lock and Damon suddenly grabbed Elena under her thighs, hoisting her up as she stood up. "Hold on," he said as Elena wrapped her arms around his neck tightly. There was that whirlwind feeling again, as if everything was spinning around them way too fast, and suddenly they were in what Elena presumed to be Damon's bedroom which was just as ornate as the rest of the house.

            "You're fast," Elena breathed, glancing around the room. Damon's ear twitched as he heard Stefan calling his name in the distance, but he ignored it, pulling Elena towards the bed.

            "Damon-" Elena gasped as Damon pulled her on top of him, running his fingertips along her toned sides.

            "You want these off?" Elena asked, hooking her thumbs into the loop of her jeans.

            "Mmmm-" Damon grunted, still running his hands against her smooth skin.

            Smirking, Elena hopped off the bed and faced away from Damon, sauntering the denim down her legs slowly while Damon looked on, chewing his bottom lip hungrily.

            She slid them past her thighs and let them pool at her feet before gracefully stepping out of them and hopping backwards onto the bed. Damon was already on top of her, his mouth on her mouth, his tongue licking her tongue. He licked the top of her tongue, the sides, traced her lips before trailing kisses down her neck to her chest, to her navel...

            Suddenly Elena gasped as she felt Damon's tongue, hot and thick through her lace panties. Her nipped the edge that was flush against her skin and peeled them off slowly with his teeth. Elena could feel the thin material sliding down along her thigh, down her calf, until Damon deposited them by her feet.

            "Damon," Elena moaned, burying her head back into the pillow. She wanted Damon to come up and kiss her but Damon had other ideas, his mouth hovering above her entrance. He released a breath that he had been holding in, the hot air making Elena shiver.

            Damon quickly spun his tongue in slow circles against her clitoris, darting it in and out. Elena moaned, her hips bucking, thrusting against him as he continued to pleasure her with the rough side of his tongue.

            He continued this motion, occasionally slowing and only speeding back up if Elena repeatedly and loudly begged him to keep going. But as Elena got closer to the edge, she couldn't hold on any longer.

            "Damon-" she cried as she rushed towards him, knocking him onto his back. She hadn't cum just yet, although she was so wet she was dripping. She dipped her head down and licked the tip of his dick, which was wet with precum.

            "Elena-" Damon moaned as she dipped her head down and up, licking her tongue around his tip, careful not to let her teeth skim the sensitive skin of his shaft. "Deeper, baby," Damon breathed as Elena engulfed him completely, pushing his massive length into his mouth, getting it wet with her saliva.

            "I'm going to cum," Damon breathed, gently easing Elena's head off his throbbing cock. He pushed her off him gently and pulled a condom out from under the pillow, pulling it on before resting his dick in front of her entrance.

            "Arms around me baby," Damon said as Elena obediently wrapped her arms around his neck. He pushed into her slowly, his lips carressing her neck as Elena shuddered against his chest. Her hard nipples stood erect under his thin lace bra and brushed against Damon's chest.

            He started pumping into her a few times, slowly, letting her adjust to his impressive length. He rubbed his lips against hers, kissing her gently and sucking on her bottom lip. Slowly he scooped his arms around Elena and pulled her on top of him, letting her ride him.

            Elena felt herself building, the waves of pleasure crashing over her, as she got closer and closer to her orgasm. "Elena, Elena-" Damon moaned. Her fingers clenched at his sides and he released himself inside her. It made Elena lose control, and she let go, cumming around him. She gasped as she collapsed on his chest.

            Damon brushed a dark silky strand behind her ear and kissed her forehead gently as she rolled onto the bed beside him. He pulled the condom off, haphazardly tossing it onto the floor. Elena lay on the bed, her eyes half-closed, soaking in her post-orgasmic bliss.

            Damon wrapped his arms around her and Elena snuggled herself into his chest, arranging herself so that she could listen to the rhythm of Damon's heartbeat as she drifted off to sleep. 


	6. Chapter 6

            Elena had no idea what time it was, only that it was early, early morning by the time she collected her clothes and snuck back to her house. She had left Damon lying naked in his bed, the thin sheets wrapped around his waist so tightly she could still see the bulge between his legs. She only allowed herself to linger on that image for a second before she had zipped up her coat and snuck out the creaky wooden house as quietly as the floorboards would allow. As she was leaving, she thought she saw Stefan leaning against a doorway watching her, his arms crossed over his chest, but when she turned back she was only staring into the darkness of the hallway.

            Now she stood outside her door, puzzling over things in her mind. No one had called her, which meant no one realized where she had been. Jenna probably assumed that she spent the night with Bonnie or Caroline, which, although did  infrequently happen, Elena always always always let her know by either a text or a quick phone call about where she was going and that she was going to be okay. Maybe Jenna was still up waiting for her? Or maybe Jer got in trouble at school again, and she was too busy cleaning up his mess to notice that she was missing?

            She turned the key in the lock as quietly as possible, stepping into the house. She grasped the doorknob with both hands, determined not to make any noise. “Hey there,” a voice whispered quietly, making the hairs on Elena’s neck stand on end.

            “Hey,” Elena whispered back, but continued facing the doorway. She hadn’t had time to groom herself and her hair had that just-fucked look to it. She didn’t have a scrunchie to tame it with, and her hair was honestly the least of her problems right now.

            “Where were you?” Katherine asked, and Elena turned around to watch her place her hands on her hips.

            “Out,” Elena answered simply. She suddenly noticed that Katherine was wearing a very low-cut black tank top that made a deep-v, showing off her perky breasts, and… “Wait, are those my underwear?” Elena asked, looking at the black silky hiphuggers that Katherine was wearing.

            “Hmm?” Katherine pouted, looking down at her body. She was only wearing a tank top and panties, and she was only wearing that for a reason. “Oh, we must have the same pair.” Katherine looked back up at Elena and smirked at her, daring Elena to challenge her, maybe tug her underwear off of her.

            Instead, Elena just sort of blinked at her, as if she didn’t know how to respond. “Look, Katherine, I’m really tired, so-“ Katherine tilted her head to the side, letting her dark waves cascade down one shoulder. “So I think I’m just gonna, uh, head to bed.”

            “You look like you could use a shower first,” Katherine said without a hint of seduction in her voice.

            Elena noticed it, and immediately the tension between them became less charged. “Right?” Elena smiled as she looked down at herself. “What did Jenna say? Was she worried about me?”

            “Oh, I told her you called in, you were spending the night studying with Bonnie.”

            “Thanks,” Elena said quickly, starting up the staircase. “Wait-“ She stopped, turning halfway. When did she tell Katherine about Bonnie? And why would she automatically just lie to Jenna about her whereabouts? “How did you know where I was?”

            “I didn’t,” Katherine shrugged. “I mean, what did you want me to tell her? The way you were talking about that guy Damon this morning, I just figured…” Katherine raised her eyebrows suggestively.

            “Yeah,” Elena breathed, before walking up the stairs. There was something off about Katherine’s story, something that wasn’t right. She remembered vaguely talking about Damon that morning, but she couldn’t really remember the whole conversation, as if there was a mental block there. Shrugging it off as fatigue, she quickly stripped down, hiding her clothing in the bottom of her laundry bin as if to conceal evidence. She quickly stepped naked into the attached bathroom, shutting the door quietly behind her. She looked at herself in the sink and frowned at herself and her wayward hair, which was sticking up in all directions.

            She twisted a strand around one of her fingers and sighed before turning to the tub and turning on the shower. As she was adjusting the water to the right temperature, she didn’t even notice someone come in behind her until she felt the soft fingers running against the small of her back. “Katherine-“ She gasped, pulling a thick, cotton towel off the shelf to cover her body.

            “I like seeing you all roughed up,” Katherine purred. “I almost took you right there in the living room. I just don’t think I can keep my hands off you right now.”

            “Katherine-“ She stammered, her jaw dropped, as she shook her head from side to side. “Katherine, you shouldn’t be in here.”

            “You sure?” Katherine asked. “I see the way you look at me. You want me right now, don’t you?” Elena didn’t answer, and Katherine didn’t let her. Instead, she stepped forward, placing one hand on the nape of Elena’s neck and leaned forward to kiss her. Elena just stood there, arms at her sides, and allowed herself to be kissed, unsure of what to do. Katherine’s body starting rubbing up against her, letting the thick cotton between them rub up against Elena’s delicate skin, against her sensitive, aroused nipples. Elena gave into the sensation, moaning into Katherine’s mouth as she kissed her back. “That’s my girl,” Katherine purred, giving into Elena’s lust by kneading her softly through the towel with her hand, rubbing it into her clit. Elena shuddered against the towel, into Katherine’s shoulder, as her lips went to Katherine neck.

            “Mmm, do you like this?” Katherine asked. Elena only sucked harder as a response. “Oh, show me what you want to do to me.”

            Katherine wasn’t using compulsion, but suddenly Elena ripped down the towel that was around her and pressed Katherine into the wall, both hands around Katherine’s face as she kissed her, letting her tongue explore every inch of her mouth as their lips smacked together noisily. She dipped her head, allowing her lips to brush against Katherine’s silky skin. She pulled down her top to allow access to her nipple, where she started sucking, kneading the breast with her other hand. Katherine threw her head back into the wall and gasped, almost surprised by Elena’s sudden enthusiasm. She was even more surprised when Elena jerked off her panties and licked the wetness from the liner. “These _are_ mine,” she almost hissed, and Katherine could literally feel herself dripping as Elena put the wet panties on herself, allowing their wetness to meet.

            “Elena-“ Katherine hissed, but Elena only pushed her into the wall and kissed her against, feeling their wetness intermingle against her clit. It felt like such a dirty thing to do, and the more she concentrated on the wetness of the fabric against her crotch, the wetter she got. She dropped to her knees and immediately started licking at Katherine’s wet clit, smearing her nose and mouth in her juices. She licked her in long, tender licks up her inner thighs and in short, desperate strokes around Katherine’s entrance as Katherine moaned and thrust against her mouth, letting her hands fist in Elena’s unkempt hair.

            Before she realized it, Katherine was cumming, the pleasured sounds Elena was making as she licked up her cum making the orgasm that much sweeter. “Oh-“ Katherine sat down on the closed toilet bowl lid as she still shuddered from her orgasm.

            “Why do I want you?” Elena asked, sitting down on Katherine’s lap and kissing her again, pushing their lips together.

            “Never felt this way about a girl before?” Katherine teased.

            “Why do we look so much alike?” Elena asked. “What did-? Why did I-? Oh God-“ Elena quickly pushed herself off Katherine’s lap and held her head in both hands. “Why did I just do that? What am I doing?”

            “Easy, Elena, hey-“ Katherine got up and put her hands on both of Elena’s shoulders. “Elena, come on, look at me, look at me-“ Elena looked at her, and was immediately locked into her compulsion. “Now, tell me the truth, why are you freaking out?”

            “Because I’m attracted to you,” Elena said, although her voice was still borderline hysterical. “But you look so much like me, and you’re my sister, and it’s so wrong but…but it feels so, so good and I can’t stop thinking about kissing you.”

            “Then what’s stopping you?” Katherine asked, releasing her hold on Elena. Elena hesitated for a moment, gazing at Katherine before stepping forward and kissing her gently, pressing their lips together slowly, just rubbing their lips gently against each other, barely letting them touch. “Mmm, come on, let’s get you cleaned up.” Katherine pulled off her shirt and the underwear off of Elena before taking the younger girl’s hand and leading her into the shower. Elena started placing kisses up her arm. “Ooh, aren’t you just insatiable today?” Katherine asked, pressing their bodies together under the hot water. She kissed her, sucking on her lower lip, while Elena rubbed herself against her. She ran her hands through Elena’s wet hair before she saw the bottle of body wash. “Oh, this can be fun.”

            Elena pouted as Katherine pulled away from their kissing to get the bottle and watched her pour a large amount of soap into her hand. She immediately went over to Elena and started rubbing her shoulders, letting the lathery foam form suds on her shoulders, her arms, her breasts… Katherine was rubbing all of Elena, lathering her entire body with the soapy, white foam. Elena closed her eyes and leaned into Katherine’s touch all over her body, shuddering against the gentle scrape of Katherine’s fingernails along her back. She immediately pushed her body into Katherine’s rubbing their bodies together, slippery from the water and the soap. They molded their bodies together, kissing and sucking and kneading and touching everywhere that felt good.

            Eventually Katherine slipped behind Elena and held her under the water, one arm around her waist and the other inside Elena, feeling Elena’s juice drip around her fingers as Elena squirmed and bucked against her, moaning out her name. “Katherine, Katherine, oh, Katherine-“

            “Shhh, baby girl,” Katherine said softly, kissing the top of Elena’s ear before gently tugging at her earlobe with her teeth. Sensitive Elena moaned out, pushing her body further back into Katherine, unable to get enough as she orgasmed around Katherine’s skilled fingers.

            With her head resting on Elena’s shoulder, Katherine suddenly became aware of something else. The blood, pumping, as strong and thick as lust was rushing through Elena’s veins. Katherine pulled her hand out of Elena and sucked at her wet fingers. It was good, it was delicious and sweet…but it didn’t satisfy what Katherine was really craving.

            “Elena?” she asked, spinning her around to face her.

            “Yeah?” Elena breathed, her eyes closed.

            “You won’t remember any of this in the morning,” Katherine said, staring her down.

            “What?” Elena’s eyes snapped open in confusion. Katherine’s eyes crinkled at the edge as she felt her teeth descend, and the horror expressed on Elena’s face was better than any mirror. Elena tried to scream, but Katherine grabbed her and pulled her back into their embrace, arm around Elena’s waist to keep her from running and her head against Elena’s shoulder as she sunk her teeth into Elena’s neck.

            Elena gasped and felt her legs go weak, as her thighs still shook from her orgasm. She leaned into Katherine and let the vampire have her way with her. She could feel the blood draining out of her body, felt herself getting weaker, and she could only barely make out what Katherine said before she passed out.

            “I can’t help myself, Elena. You just taste so good.”


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Merry Christmas!! Or if you don't celebrate Christmas, Happy Doctor Regeneration Day!!
> 
> Or.....just happy Wednesday!! :) 
> 
> \---

It didn’t take long for people to realize that Elena had stopped acting like herself. Even after her parents had passed away, Elena would still go out and see people. Pretend to smile even if she didn’t want to. Go to parties and pretend to have a good time.

It started the first week of school. At first everyone figured that Elena was just having trouble adjusting to school since her parents’ passing. But then people started realizing that that wasn’t quite it. On the outside, Elena looked okay. Her hair was shiny and her skin glowed, but she suddenly was never seen without a jacket, or a turtleneck, and if she didn’t have a turtleneck, she was suddenly always seen with an ascot or a scarf. “What?” She would say. “Scarves are in this year.”

Rumors started floating around school that she was dating an older boy. That she was dating a college boy. That she was dating a man. These were rumors that never met Elena’s face directly, but she knew about them, as they were mostly spread by Caroline who was “just showing friendly concern” as to why Elena never really hung out with her or Bonnie anymore. Bonnie showed her concern in far more subtle ways, inviting Elena to come talk with her if she needed to and casting sympathetic, worried looks in her direction whenever Elena turned her back.

Even Matt took the time to express his frustration, asking what was wrong with her. Telling her that everyone was worried about her and she needed to snap out of it. “You walk around school, not talking to anyone, you look like a ghost.” He said to her one morning. She didn’t answer him, she just kept walking.

One day after school, Stefan also commented on her relationship with Damon, if that’s what you could call it. “Is Damon, is he treating you okay? He’s not…he’s not hurting you, is he?”

Elena cast a surprised look at him, before her shock turned into a glare. “No. He’s not hurting me,” she snapped at him. “He’s your brother, you should know him better than that.”

“Okay,” Stefan sighed. “It’s just, a lot of us are worried about you. Since you two started…getting together…you just seem really out of it and we just wanted to make sure you were okay.”

“I am okay,” Elena said for the ten thousandth time that week. “I just have a lot of work to do, that’s all.”

That part wasn’t a lie. Whenever she got home, she always said she was going to do her homework…and then would wake up in bed to the sound of the alarm clock with no memory of where the time went. Still it wasn’t that she…minded. There was something weird going on, but she could no longer really describe what weird really was. There would be chunks of time missing in her head, but upon awakening she would feel…good. Really, really good. Refreshed, really. But then when she was looking back on it, like now, she would feel a rush in her stomach that she didn’t really know how to describe. She couldn’t remember what she was doing during the hours of nothing, but she knew she liked it and that’s all there was to it.

“Is everything okay with your sister?” Stefan asked, and for a moment white-hot jealously rushed through Elena’s veins. Of course it would have come out eventually that she had a sister, a twin, but she wanted to keep that to herself for as long as possible. For some reason, she felt like Katherine was her treasure, just hers, and she didn’t want other people occupying her time. She wanted Katherine all to herself. Unfortunately, Stefan had his eye on Katherine, and Katherine seemed to reciprocate his affection, making things harder.

“She’s good,” Elena shrugged.

“Yeah?” Stefan asked. “She told me you two were planning a sister-night last Friday. What did you two end up doing?”

Elena thought back for a moment, but couldn’t remember Katherine lying shirtless across the kitchen table while they took body shots off each other and the passionate sex they had later on the living room couch that ended on the floor. “Just,” she shrugged. “Sister stuff.”

“Uh-huh,” Stefan said, eying her over. “You sure you’re okay, Elena?”

Elena just smiled at him as she headed for home. She could feel the anticipation building with every step as she headed towards the door. It was all she could do not to run home. She felt in her gut that she had to hurry home for something, but couldn’t remember what. As she walked in the door, there was no sign of anyone. Jenna and Jeremy had been spending a lot more time out lately, leaving a lot more time for her and Katherine to spend together. They had actually started bonding quite well…they would sometimes lie on Elena’s bed watching movies together, although Elena always ended up falling asleep before the end.

Where was Katherine? She needed to find Katherine. Suddenly she heard a clang of metal in the kitchen and immediately rushed over. Katherine was in the kitchen making cupcakes, and she had a smidge of frosting on her upper lip. “Well,” Katherine smirked as she came in. “Look who’s home.”

Elena almost skipped happily over to her, licking the icing off her upper lip. “Mmm, you taste good.”

“Yes you do,” Katherine replied in a sultry voice as they kissed. They kissed slowly but deeply, intimately, as they always did. Elena wasn’t sure why, but she couldn’t deny her attraction to Katherine, but it was only at home. When she was out, she couldn’t remember what was happening, but when she was at home, it felt safe. She felt safe at night sleeping in Katherine’s arms, just basking in the smell of her, although if you asked her she wouldn’t remember having done so. Katherine once tried to explain to Elena what she was doing, how compulsion worked, but Elena got so freaked out Katherine just made her forget the whole thing. Elena’s feelings for Katherine were genuine, and Katherine didn’t want Elena to start doubting that she was compelled into romance.

Their relationship was solid and strong, at least for a few months. Elena continued to bond with Damon, and she enjoyed it, but she couldn’t help feeling like something or someone else was lurking on the borderline of her conscious every time that she was with him. She continued to stay distant at school, constantly anxious to get back home to…whatever it was that was waiting for her back there. She could never remember what it was that she was always so eager to get back home for, but it was where she wanted to be and no one knew why.

That was until one day when Katherine came to school to see Stefan. Since they weren’t at home, Katherine compelled Elena into a rendezvous in the bathroom stall, which Elena was only more than happy to oblige. As they left the stall, they were washing their hands at the sink when Elena pulled Katherine over into a quick kiss. As she pulled away, she was aware of the bathroom door opening as Bonnie walked in. “Hey you two,” Bonnie said softly, looking from Katherine to Elena. Elena still had her hand on Katherine’s arm. There was more than enough distance between them, but they still _looked_ intimate, and the sexual tension in the room was so thick you could cut it with a knife.

“Hi Bonnie,” Katherine said as she shot her a saccharine smile. She started to walk towards the door. “See you at home, Elena.” Behind Bonnie’s back, she blew Elena a kiss on the way out. She put an extra swing into her hips, and Elena couldn’t help but stare after her.

“Elena-“ Bonnie asked slowly. “Is there something you want to tell me?”

“What?” Elena asked, feigning confusion. Well, only half of it was feigned. Katherine had compelled her to forget the sex in the bathroom stall after it happened, but Elena still remembered the kiss and how right, how natural, it had felt.

“Come on,” Bonnie grabbed her arm. “We need to talk.”

Almost against Elena’s will, Bonnie dragged her all the way from school up to her bedroom, where they sat facing each other on the bed, as they usually did when they were going to have a serious talk. “So, Elena, is there anything you want to tell me?”

“Not really,” Elena sighed. “Can I go?”

“Not yet,” Bonnie replied. “Elena, you are my best friend and lately it feels like, you’re not even there and I know that your parents died a few months ago, and I’m really sorry for that, but I’ve never seen you act this way before. Is it Damon?”

“No, it’s not Damon,” Elena admitted. She had never talked to anyone about this before. She felt like there was something she had to get off her chest, but wasn’t sure what it was.

“Then what is it?” Bonnie asked, putting her hand on Elena’s arm as she looked at her imploringly. “Please, Elena, I’m your best friend. Whatever it is, you can tell me. I won’t tell anyone, I promise.”

“I-“ Elena hesitated. “I think there’s something going on between me and Katherine.”

“I saw you two kiss, as I walked in,” Bonnie admitted quietly. Elena said nothing, only glanced around the room uncomfortable. “So what is this with Damon? A front?”

“No,” Elena shrugged. “I…I don’t know what it is. I mean, I like him. I like being with him, I just…I feel something…intense…whenever I’m with Katherine. I don’t know what it is.”

“Have you always been attracted to girls?” Bonnie asked, but Elena just shrugged. “Have you been attracted to me?” she asked, half-jokingly.

“No,” Elena admitted, cracking a smile.

“To Caroline?” Bonnie pushed teasingly.

Elena hesitated, picturing Caroline in her mind, her gold curls bouncing around her pale face. Her delicate white skin, her lithe frame fitting perfectly inside those skin-tight denim jeans she liked to wear, curving her ass in just the right way…

Bonnie laughed as Elena’s blush, which only made Elena blush harder. “I don’t believe it! You’re attracted to Caroline!”

“Bonnie!” Elena hissed, and Bonnie stopped immediately.

“I’m sorry, I’m sorry,” she said quickly. “I’m not making fun I just…I mean, it’s okay if you’re attracted to girls, Elena, it really is. I’m not going to treat you any differently because of it. I just…she’s your sister.”

“I think so,” Elena mused out loud.

“Think so?” Bonnie asked. “Elena, you two are identical. Is that why you’re attracted to her?”

“What?” Elena asked sharply. “No, I mean, I don’t think so.”

“And what’s with the new looks lately, hmm?” Bonnie pushed. “The scarves, the long sleeves…what are you hiding?”

“I’m not hiding-“ Elena started, but Bonnie silenced her with a straight face.

“Come on, Elena,” Bonnie said gently before reminding her, “I’m your best friend.”

“You’re right,” Elena sighed. “It’s just like…I just feel like I can’t talk to anyone about this, you know?”

“All right, then show me,” Bonnie said. When Elena didn’t move, Bonnie pulled the scarf aside, revealing of hickies and…strange bites that almost looked like snake bites. Two identical symmetrical holes, not spaced too far from the other, on various parts of Elena’s neck, intermingled with the purple and red hickies. “Who did this? Damon?” She stared at her. “Katherine?”

“I-“ Elena felt lightheaded for a moment and shook her head to clear it. “I don’t remember.”

Bonnie reached for her sleeve but Elena tugged her arm back. “Sorry, Elena, I just-“

“No it’s okay,” Elena said quickly. “I’m fine, okay. They don’t hurt.”

“Some of those marks look pretty…weird-“ Bonnie started.

There was the sound of a door opening and closing downstairs as Bonnie’s grandmother came home. “Look,” Bonnie said quickly, leaving the awkwardness of the wounds behind them. “I have to help Gramms make dinner. But just so you know, this doesn’t change anything. You’re still my best friend and I won’t tell a soul about this.”

“Thank you,” Elena replied, and it was both sincere and heartfelt.

“Though if something is going on Elena and you need help-“ Bonnie started, but stopped when she saw the look on Elena’s face.

“But if you need me to put in a good word with Caroline, let me know,” Bonnie teased, trying to lighten things up between them.

“Really?” Elena asked. “Caroline swings both ways?”

“Remember that one party last year?” Bonnie asked. “The one that you didn’t want to come to because it was just after…” She let her voice trail off. “Well, let’s just say Caroline got a little too drunk and she started grinding against one girl and…”

“And?” Elena asked.

“And I found them naked, doing it up against a tree,” Bonnie said excitedly, and Elena laughed, trying to picture it. Caroline was boy-crazy…although maybe that was an act. She shrugged it off. Caroline could do whatever she pleased with anyone she pleased; it didn’t really affect Elena in any way. Elena wasn’t into _girls_. She was into one girl, and she was enough for her.

“You promise you won’t tell anyone?” Elena asked as she headed outside.

“I promise,” Bonnie replied with a smile as she shut the door behind her.

And Bonnie was true to her promise. She never brought up Katherine again, and Elena remembered nothing about Katherine except that she had kissed her in the girl’s bathroom one day. She thought about it often at school, the way their lips came together so naturally, and always made a mental note to talk to Katherine about it when she got home. But then when she got home, time just seemed to slip away from her.

That is, until one day when Elena was supposed to meet Damon under the tree where they first met, but he didn’t show. A bit dejected, Elena waited for about half an hour before she finally decided to walk home. Damon wasn’t answering any of his texts or calls…bizarre. Maybe he was busy with something and lost track of time?

Elena opened the door to her house and walked inside. “Anyone home?” she asked, but she didn’t see Jenna or Jeremy. Was Katherine out with Stefan? She walked upstairs to her room, pulling off her backpack and discarding it at the top of the stairs. Her bedroom door was shut. That was weird. She usually always left it open.

She stopped dead in her tracks as she opened the door. Lying on her bed, both in various states of undress, were Katherine and Damon, lip-locked. 


	8. Chapter 8

            “Elena?” Damon asked in surprise as Elena walked in on him wrapped around a half-naked Katherine. Katherine’s hair was straight and she was wearing Elena’s lingerie. In fact, Elena could tell immediately that the shirt that lay discarded on the floor was hers. The dark denim jeans that were still wrapped around Katherine’s legs were hers. Why was Katherine pretending to be her?

            “What’s going on?” Elena asked softly.

            “Oh, Damon and I were just having some fun,” Katherine smirked, running a hand over Damon’s chest, not giving Elena too much attention.

            Elena suddenly felt…betrayed, but she wasn’t sure if it was by Katherine or Damon or the both of them. “Come join us,” Katherine called.

            “Wait, what is going on?” Damon asked, wrestling himself off the bed. “Elena, I thought she was you, I swear-“ Elena opened her mouth to speak, but then closed it. Was he lying?

            “Elena,” Katherine said slowly, getting off the bed. “Here, let’s have a little talk downstairs. I’ll explain everything.”

            Elena nodded slowly, letting Katherine take her by the hand. “Should I go?” Damon asked, sounding very confused, if not slightly annoyed.

            “No,” Katherine responded promptly.

            “Elena?” Damon asked.

            “No,” Elena sighed. “No, just, just wait here.”

            Katherine dragged Elena over to the living room, setting her down. “What’s wrong, baby?” Katherine asked, brushing a strand of hair behind Elena’s ear. “I thought you would like this. Your favorite girl, your favorite boy…”

            “I, I don’t know,” Elena shook her head. “I don’t really know what I want right now.”

            “I do,” Katherine replied, almost crossly. She looked at Elena, using her compulsion. “Come upstairs with me. Let us show you a good time. Just give it a shot, okay? And if you don’t like it, we’ll stop. Okay?”

            Elena nodded slowly. “Come on,” Katherine took her by the chin and kissed her. Elena resisted at first, but soon melted into the kiss. “Show me what you want,” Katherine whispered as Elena wrapped her arms around Katherine’s neck, deepening the kiss.

            “Let’s go upstairs,” Elena whispered, and Katherine nodded as Elena took her hand, leading her up the stairs.

            They walked into the bedroom, Katherine shutting the door behind them. “Let’s do this,” Elena whispered, walking closer to Damon.

            “Do this?” Damon asked suspiciously. “Did Katherine compel you?”

            “No,” Elena answered, not really sure where that answer came from. “I just didn’t want you to start without me.”

            She wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him, long and deep, fingers through his unkempt dark hair. “Are you sure you want to do this?” Damon asked again, looking into her eyes, compelling the truth from her.

            In response, Elena joined Katherine on the bed, letting Katherine pull off her shirt. She immediately kissed Katherine in a series of sensual, light kisses, pulling at Katherine’s bottom lip before she turned to Damon. “Care to join us?”

            “You two keep going,” Damon said in a low voice as he pulled off his jeans and let his impressive length free of his boxers. He pulled a chair around to get a better view of the bed and started stroking himself as he watched Katherine and Elena tease each other on the bed. Elena rolled Katherine underneath her, and mounted herself on her hips as she turned to Damon. “What do you want me to do to her? Tell me.”

            Damon licked his bottom lip with his soft pink tongue as he continued to stroke himself. The tip of his penis was already wet with precum, watching the two girls kiss and touch each other. “Kiss her.”

            “Where?” Elena asked, teasingly as Katherine ran an impatient hand down Elena’s toned side.

            “Lips.”

            “How?” Elena asked. “Like this?” She bent down and kissed Katherine, a quick, swift peck on the lips. “Like that?” Katherine groaned in response. “Or like this?” She bent down and licked Katherine’s lips before sticking her tongue in her mouth forcefully, commanding Katherine’s mouth with her own. “Or like this?” She pulled away for a second before she leaned back down and started kissing Katherine softly, sensually, letting her hands play with Katherine’s free tit, which she had pulled out of her bra, and up and down her sides.

            “Ooh,” Damon groaned, jerking himself harder as he watched Elena take control. “Tie her up.”

            Elena turned to him and smirked. “Yes, master.” She went to her closet door and pulled out a tie that Katherine had stolen from Jeremy’s closet. He never even realized it was missing. She tied both of Katherine’s hands above her head to the headboard, watching Katherine tug on them teasingly.

            Elena dipped her head to kiss her again before running her lips down Katherine’s body, past her navel, licking Katherine’s wet clit. She stuck two fingers inside of her, listening to Katherine gasp as she started to lick and suck at Katherine’s clit.

            “Mmm, Elena,” Damon moaned, rubbing his dick harder. “I’m going to cum.”

            “Then that’s my cue,” Katherine moaned, breaking free of the scarf. Immediately Elena was on her back, her hands being tied above her head. Elena took the moment to capture one of Katherine’s nipples in her mouth, licking and sucking as Katherine struggled to tie her up. She bent down and kissed Elena’s face, teasing her, kissing everywhere but on her mouth. Elena loved to be teased. The more she was teased, the more her hips bucked, and the wetter she got. Finally she laid down next to Elena and turned to Damon. “I’m not going to call you master. You wanna get over here and help me or not?”

            “You look like you’re doing a good enough job on your own,” Damon teased, but got up nonetheless, kissing Elena where she wanted to be kissed as Katherine knelt down to suck his dick. She put her mouth around his tip, letting her tongue lick up and down his shaft as Damon gasped into Elena’s mouth.

            “Damon-“ Elena gasped as Damon shoved two fingers inside of her, rubbing her clitoris with his thumb. Her hips bucked up into him, wanting more. “Damon-“

            “Let me show you how it’s done,” Katherine pulled aside Damon’s hand and replaced it with her mouth.

            “Jealous, Katherine?” Damon asked as Katherine started assaulting Elena’s sensitive clit with her tongue.

            “You wish,” Katherine breathed over Elena’s clit, the warm air making her gasp. “You can’t make her cum the way I can.”

            “Oh yeah?” Damon asked.

            “Yeah, just watch me.” With something to prove, Katherine started licking Elena deeper, focusing everything on her clitoris while Damon kissed her and stroked her. Elena shuddered with sensation as Katherine worked her with two fingers, using the rough side of her tongue to please Elena with short, desperate laps.

            Even though she was kissing Damon, everyone in the room could distinctly hear Elena moaning Katherine’s name as she built to her orgasm, the juices pooling into Katherine’s eager mouth. Damon let her ride out her orgasm, playing with her breasts as he kissed her face, her neck, her chest, sucking at her nipple and teasing it gently with his teeth. Katherine kept licking her dutifully, tantalizing Elena by running her fingertips gently along the inside of her thighs, clearly pleased with herself.

            “Taste,” Katherine said, putting two wet fingers, soaked in Elena’s cum, into Damon’s open mouth. Damon closed his eyes and hummed appreciatively. Elena shuddered as she watched him suck. “Guess I win.”

            Damon only sneered at her. “My turn,” he said as he unceremoniously pushed her aside and mounted Elena. “Ready to go again, babe?”

            Elena cried out as Damon pushed into her. She was very tight, Damon was very large, and she always had to let herself adjust before Damon started pumping away inside of her, pleasing her in a way that Katherine could not. Katherine simply looked on, upper lip raised in dissatisfaction until Elena called her name and reached for her. Katherine smirked as she let Damon pound away, drawing Elena into her arms and kissing her.

            “I want to taste you,” Elena whispered, and Katherine smirked as she gingerly positioned herself on Elena’s face so she could start eating her. She closed her eyes and took in the feeling of Elena’s warm mouth on her sensitive clit, her tongue lapping into her gingerly, as she felt Damon’s tongue slip into her mouth. They kissed briefly, their tongues rubbing against each other, before Damon went back to focusing his full attention on Elena, who had her attention split between Damon’s pounding and Katherine’s wet pussy dripping into her mouth. Katherine just allowed herself to be pleasured, satisfied, running her fingernails against Elena’s torso and sides.

            Katherine came gloriously, crying out Elena’s name as she did so, which in turn made Elena start to cum. Damon pushed Katherine off to the side so that he could scoop Elena onto his lap, still moving inside of her. Katherine watched the two of them, watched Elena chant Damon’s name over and over as he kissed her, Elena running her hands through his hair, down his back, across his face…

            It seemed like forever until Elena finally finished riding out her orgasm and Damon lay down with Elena in his arms. “Is it my turn?” Katherine asked, smirking at Damon, who simply ignored her as he planted a kiss on Elena’s forehead.

            Katherine simply tossed her dark messy hair over both shoulders as she joined Elena in bed, flanking Elena on the side opposite Damon. They lay there for a few hours, Elena sleeping peacefully between them, neither rolling toward one nor the other, until Damon eventually got up and started slipping his clothes on.

            “Going so soon,” Katherine asked, pulling Elena under her arm. “Don’t worry, I’ll take good care of her.”

            “You better not hurt her Katherine,” Damon said quietly. He didn’t remember why he didn’t trust Katherine exactly, aside from her pretending to be Elena earlier. There was something else that was eating away at him. “Have we met before?”

            “Maybe I just have one of those faces,” Katherine said, as her eyes lit up mischievously. Damon simply rolled his eyes as he left.

            “Don’t hurt her,” he said, closing the door behind him.

            Katherine made a face as she sat back into the pillows, listening to Elena’s heartbeat. Their intertwined bodies were naked on top of the covers, and Katherine couldn’t help but get aroused as she looked down at Elena’s body. Gingerly, she slipped a finger inside of her, teasing Elena in her sleep.

            Half-conscious, Elena moaned, reaching for Katherine, covering her face in kisses as Katherine expertly massaged her clit. She was about ready to mount her when the door opened and Jenna walked in.

            “Hey, Elena, I saw you left this in the hall, is everything-“ She stopped dead in her tracks, the backpack falling to the floor next to her as she saw a tangle of dark hair, two toned bodies moving together in the bright synthetic light of her bedroom.  


	9. Chapter 9

             Jenna stood in the doorway, her face deadpan. Elena quickly moved out from underneath Katherine, quickly grabbing the sheet from the bed and pulling it around her narrow frame. “It’s not, it uh- it’s not-“

            “We were just having a little fun,” Katherine purred, sitting up on the bed. She didn’t try to hide her body, but instead straightened her legs and looked at Jenna with a saccharine-sweet grin.

            “You- you-“ Jenna stuttered as a myriad of emotions flooded through her.

            “Would you like to join us?” Katherine asked slyly, cocking her head to the side.

            “Ugh!” Elena exclaimed, staring daggers at Katherine. “That’s my aunt. She’s family, that’s so wrong.”

            Katherine just rolled her eyes, that teasing smile still lingering on her lips.

            “Get out,” Jenna said with sudden finality, her eyes blazing. “Get the hell out of this house.”

            “Oh, really, and who’s going to make me leave?” Katherine asked, swinging her legs off the side of the bed. “You?” She walked straight up to Jenna, stark naked. Jenna kept her eyes fixed on Katherine’s, determined not to look away. She didn’t realize this was a mistake until Katherine was standing about a foot away from her, compelling her to turn around, leave the room, and forget everything she just saw.

            “Katherine, what was that?” Elena demanded as Jenna turned around to leave.

            “What was what?” Katherine asked innocently, shutting the door behind her.

            “You hypnotized her.”

            “I compelled her.” Katherine turned around to face Elena, the final confrontation happening once and for all.

            “Have you – have you been compelling me?” Elena demanded.

            “Occasionally,” Katherine replied, as if it didn’t even matter.

            “Occasionally?” Elena repeated, her eyes blazing. She went to the closet and pulled a pink terrycloth bathrobe off the door, feeling more comfortable facing Katherine robed than not.

            “Only in the beginning,” Katherine answered. “It doesn’t change anything.”

            “Oh no, it changes a lot,” Elena said angrily, her voice raising. “What did you do to me? Tell me!”

            “I just lowered your inhibitions, that’s all,” Katherine said with a shrug. She looked almost uncomfortable, if Katherine Pierce could look uncomfortable. It wasn’t a good look for her. “You wanted me to, Elena.”

            “Why, why did you do this to me?” Elena asked, trying to hold back tears. “I thought this was real Katherine, and all this time you were manipulating me.”

            “Oh, this is real,” Katherine said, taking a step towards her. “I’ve been protecting you. In here, this house, you remember me and you remember us but there, outside? Once you leave your doorstep, you don’t remember all the fun we’ve had. I figured it would be easier that way. To protect you.”

            “Wait, how can you do that?” Elena asked, confused.

            “I compelled you to forget everything that happens between us out there,” Katherine explained. “Outside you’re just boring old Elena Gilbert. But in here…”

            “I remember,” Elena hesitated, touching her forehead. “In the bathroom, before Bonnie walked in-“

            Katherine shrugged. “I may have forgotten to compel that out of you. Don’t worry. I’ll make sure to erase this conversation after we’re done here. It’s for your own good.”

            “What gives you the-?”

            “-the power?” Katherine asked, smirking.

            “No, the right,” Elena snapped, and Katherine looked momentarily taken aback. “Who do you think you are to just mess with my memories and my life like this?”

            Katherine suppressed the urge to roll her eyes. She knew this conversation was bound to happen at one point or another, but she preferred it to happen…never. “I’m not your sister.”

            “I figured that,” Elena snapped again. “Then who are you? And why do you look exactly like me?”

            “I’m your doppelganger,” Katherine explained. “There are people looking for me. I figured it would be safer to hide out here with my other self, at least for a while.”

            “Wait, doppelganger, what does that mean?” Elena demanded.

            Katherine hesitated for a moment before letting her eyes grow dark and her teeth descend. She expected some sort of reaction from Elena, but she was met with her increasingly cold fury.

            “I know what you are,” Elena said. “The bites….I put two and two together Katherine.”

            “Really?” Katherine asked. “Or is Damon the one that told you?”

            Hearing Damon’s name made everything fall into place. “Damon. You set me up with him, didn’t you? You compelled me somehow.”

            Katherine shrugged indifferently. “And what does that make a difference? I just gave you a little nudge.”

            “It means, our whole relationship…is a lie,” Elena said, grabbing the side of her head with both hands.

            “And our relationship?” Katherine asked quietly, taking another step towards her.

            “We don’t have a relationship,” Elena yelled as the first tear fell. Katherine froze in place, not daring to take another step towards her. “We don’t have anything Katherine. I want you to go. I want you to get out and never come back.”

            “Elena,” Katherine said quietly. “I can compel you to forget this, forget all of this and we can go back to being how we are-“

            “Were,” Elena sniffed. “It’s not right, none of this. This, this isn’t right. What we’re doing. It’s wrong. And I don’t want to do it anymore.”

            “I can compel you to-“

            “Don’t,” Elena sniffed. “Don’t. If you cared even a little then leave. Please, just leave and never come back.” The tears started to fall hot against Elena’s flushed cheeks and she turned to grab a tissue from the desk. When she turned back, the door was open and Katherine was gone.

            Unsure of what to do, Elena texted Damon, who rushed over to her bedroom as soon as he got the message. “Are you okay?” Damon asked, opening her bedroom door. She had left the front door unlocked for him.

            “Yes, no, I don’t know,” Elena shrugged. “What’s going on with me?”

            “You were being compelled,” Damon said softly, coming over to the bed to embrace her. She buried her forehead into his shirt, wrapping her slender arms around his waist.

            “But I remember some of it,” Elena answered. “Here, when she compelled me in the living room. I knew she was doing it but when it was happening to Jenna-“

            “It’s different, seeing it happen to someone else and having it done on you,” Damon answered.

            Elena repeated her whole conversation with Damon, telling him everything, and Damon just listened patiently, never interrupting, just stroking her hair, trying to comfort her. “I just want to forget it ever happened,” Elena sniffed.

            “Even us?” Damon asked quietly.

            “I don’t know,” Elena answered. “I mean, she set us up. I don’t know if I would have fallen for you otherwise. I just…I don’t know if what I feel is real or if it’s what Katherine put there. I don’t know who I am anymore and I don’t know what to do.”

            “I know who you are,” Damon said quietly, lifting up her chin to look him in the eyes. “You are Elena Gilbert, and you are going to get everything you want out of life. Trust me.”

            “I don’t-“ Elena shook her head. “I don’t know how-“

            “Shh,” Damon put a finger to her lips. “I’m going to compel you to forget everything. You’re going to forget about Katherine, and you’re going to forget meeting me. You’re going to go to school with Stefan and have the normal life that you wanted, the life that you deserve.”       

            “But-“ Elena hesitated. “Damon, I-“

            Damon put a finger on her lips again, not allowing himself to hear it, honestly not knowing himself if what Elena felt for him was real or if it was just something Katherine put in her head. But he was going to find out.

            “Forget, Elena,” he said, compelling her. “And when you wake up, you won’t remember Katherine or me, and you can carry on with your happy human life.” He leaned down and whispered something in her ear and Elena shut her eyes, falling asleep. He kissed her forehead, lingering for just a moment. “I love you too, Elena.”

            He stood up and looked down at her remorsefully. If she loved him once, she would again, wouldn’t she? He stood up and turned to go into Jenna’s room. He had some loose ends to tie up. It was still early, and he had a lot of work to do. He had to erase any evidence that he and Elena dated, that Katherine ever existed.  

            He closed the door to Elena’s bedroom wondering if that was the last time he ever heard Elena tell him he loved her. He humorously wondered if he could compel her to love him again, but immediately pushed away the thought. If she wanted to love him, he wanted it to be real. 


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "Yeah I've been feeling everything from hate to love, from love to lust, from lust to truth...I guess that's how I know you."  
> -Kiss Me, Ed Sheeran
> 
>  
> 
> \---

She felt her lungs stiffen, like she couldn’t take in any more air. It was dark on all sides, and she felt like she was being dragged down through it, like a stone being tossed to the bottom of a cold pool.

            Out of the darkness, she started to make out colors, shapes. Fragments of her life started to piece themselves together, but they were all jumbled and out of order. She wasn’t seeing whole things, just snatches, like the corner of Caroline’s new jean jacket she made such a fuss about when they had first started middle school. Pieces of her life started to slowly click together. She remembered the car crash with her parents. She remembered the first day of school, meeting Stefan, dating Stefan…learning that vampires were real. Images flittered through her mind, forcing her to try to make sense of them. Katherine. Katherine had broken them up, made her life a living hell and nothing had truly been the same between them since. A man, no, a monster named Klaus. Jenna dying. Elena, herself, dying. She was sinking deeper now, pushed down under the weight of the darkness. She remembered Stefan, although any real love she had for him was pushed under the weight of concern and trace amounts of fear. She remembered Damon and the way he would look at her, the way he protected her, and how she couldn’t bring herself to look back. Until she dared to, when he pushed her against the hard concrete wall of the motel and took her, before Jeremy had interrupted them. It was been so ridiculously intimate, clothes had stayed on and yet there was something…

            Kisses, giggles…clothes coming off, her fingers running through his hair…

            Were these fantasies? Dreams? What were these? They hadn’t happened.

            _“What I’m about to say is probably the most selfish thing I’ve ever said in my life…I love you, Elena…”_

What was that? That hadn’t happened before, did it? But it felt so real.

            Suddenly she remembered another set of lips on her, and they weren’t Stefan’s. They were softer, clearly feminine, and Elena gasped as she saw herself kissing…Katherine? No. That wasn’t possible. Katherine was the enemy. She had broken up her and Stefan, stabbed Jenna, there was no way she would have-

            The compulsion. Suddenly Elena remembered it coming back, it all coming back. She remembered the feelings and emotions running deeper, desire burning hot and thick in her blood…everything stopped, and for a moment she was weightless, suspended in the nothing that surrounded her. But the darkness didn’t feel so dark all of a sudden. It felt lighter. Weightless. And then she felt it. She was going up. She was coming back.

\--

            At first, Elena struggled to get used to her life as a vampire. She tried to rekindle her relationship with Stefan, but it was a lie at this point. She couldn’t tell him what had happened between her and Katherine. Even if that had happened long ago, her feelings for Damon were still there, stronger than ever, knowing what she knew. She met Damon first, loved Damon first, and suddenly she understood why he had always been there at her side. When he was but a stranger to him, he still loved her from afar…

            His hands were closed around her wrists, forcing them against either side of her head. He growled, low in his throat, before he pushed his lips roughly against hers. Elena’s hips bucked against his, her gasp of anticipation mingling between their panting breaths. His length pushed against the increasingly wet fabric of her panties, not uncomfortably, just a gentle touch that was driving Elena crazy. He let go of her hands and ran them down the sides of her body, pulling her into him.

            “Damon-“ Elena gasped, wrapping her arms around his neck as he placed a trail of light kisses down her neck. Elena groaned and squirmed, flipping herself over on top of Damon, her teeth finding his earlobe and nipping gently. Damon moaned slightly, that soft, appreciative moan that she loved to hear so much. She started to kiss down his neck, down his chest, but the urge was suddenly becoming too strong. She felt it in the way her jaw was set with every kiss, the way her nails raked into his skin. She needed him. After all, it was his blood that turned her. It was never right before, but it was right now.

            Elena took his arm and in one sudden motion bit into the skin above his wrist, starting to drink. Damon let out a small cry at first, not realizing what was coming, but soon relaxed and stroked the back of her hair, letting her drink her fill. When she was done, she pulled out to see two small crimson holes left in the side of his arm, each trickling with trace amounts of blood. She turned to face Damon again, not realizing that her face hadn’t gone back to its human form and her mouth was covered in blood.

            “That is so hot,” Damon whispered appreciatively as he grabbed Elena and kissed her roughly, grabbing her head with both hands. He could taste the thick iron taste of his own blood in his mouth, but he ignored it. Underneath it all, these were Elena’s lips, and he could still taste Elena. He kissed her, the blood being smeared on his mouth as well. It was Elena who broke the kiss, grinning mischievously. She held out her arm in front of him.

            “Well, Mr. Salvatore, can I offer you a drink?”

            Damon growled as he looked from her outstretched hand to her arm to her shoulder to her…

            Elena gasped as Damon rushed at her with vampiric speed and in one movement he was on top of her on the bed, his teeth latched firmly into her neck. Elena moaned and moved against him, letting him drink. She was going to have to wear a scarf tomorrow, or Caroline would never let her hear the end of it!

            Damon didn’t take as much as she did, concerned for her as always. He jumped up and picked up Elena in his arms, and with the same vampiric speed pushed her against the wall of his bedroom. Elena grinned against his mouth, which was literally dripping with her blood. He put his one hand where he had bit her neck and spread the blood that had been pooling there, spreading it down her chest, over her breasts, covering her body with her blood. If this had happened when Elena was a human, she probably would have found this a bit disturbing, but as a vampire it just felt so natural. It felt so…intimate.

            Before she could even realize what was happening, Damon pulled off her panties in one swift movement. Elena gasped and held herself against him, wrapping her arms around his shoulders as he slowly pushed into her. Elena grabbed him and kissed him gently before suddenly bucking her hips forward into him. He lost his balance and fell backwards onto the hardwood floor, Elena now on top of him and still inside. She rose her hips until she was just over his length before crashing back down on top of him, sending waves of pleasure through them both. Elena eased up again, and Damon let out a small whimper as he could see Elena’s juices dripping against his tip. Elena crashed down again before she realized just how close she was.

            She sunk her nails into Damon’s shoulders and started to ride him as Damon cupped her breasts, her face, and any other part of her that he could caress. She moaned, increasing the rhythm, letting herself build closer and closer. Just as she was about there, Damon grabbed her and flipped her over so that he was on top. He grabbed her legs and pulled them onto his shoulders, letting her heels dig into his back as he pounded her faster and faster. Elena came with a violent cry, throwing her head back into the wooden floorboards. She heard Damon cry her name as he climaxed, but it sounded far away as she closed her eyes and felt the warm sensation of Damon’s skin against hers.

            She didn’t realize Damon had slipped out of her until he had picked her up and placed her gently on the bed. He pulled a satin sheet over her before jumping in beside her, placing an arm around her so she could snuggle into his chest. He kissed her forehead and then let out a long breath and watched her lie against him with her eyes closed, her chest rising and falling with every breath. He still didn’t believe sometimes. He had gone through such great lengths to make sure Elena lived out a happy human life after everything Katherine had put her through. But it had backfired. He never thought that Elena would have fallen for Stefan…or that Stefan had fallen for Elena. He couldn’t compel his brother to forget, but he had asked her to watch over her. And he supposed he did, only too well. But Elena’s feelings for him were always there, right under the surface. It took her a little while to realize them, of course, but the important thing was that she had feelings for him as a human, before she became a vampire and could remember the compulsion that both he and Katherine had put her through.

            “Hey, Damon?” Elena asked softly.

            “Yeah?” Damon asked in the same volume, kissing her forehead.

            “Why did you compel me to forget everything Katherine did to me?” she asked, and it was a while before Damon answered.

            “I wanted you to get everything you wanted out of life,” he answered. “I wanted you to have the life that you wanted. The life that you deserved. And,” he paused. “I wanted to know our love was real and not something Katherine compelled.”

            “Can you compel love?” Elena asked. Damon’s face took on a pensive look, clearly thinking about his own moments with Katherine, before he became a vampire.

            “You can manipulate love,” he answered at length.

            “Do you think Katherine loved me?” Elena asked, although the look on her face looked as though she was almost afraid of the question. “Going through all that effort to break me and Stefan up…although why did she act like she didn’t know who I was?”

            “It’s Katherine Pierce,” Damon almost scoffed. “Who knows why she does anything?” He paused, thinking about the first part of Elena’s question. “She only loves herself, Elena.” He saw the look on Elena’s face and added, “She may look exactly like you, but you’re not the same person. She knows that. That’s why she had to manipulate you. You were innocent. She just-“ Damon shook his head.

            “Where do you think she is now?”

            “Who knows?” Damon said again. “She’s probably hiding in some small corner of the world, finding other people’s lives to ruin.”

            “But if she does come back,” Elena hesitated.

            “If she does come back, I’ll kill her myself,” Damon said steadily, cupping both hands around Elena’s face. “It doesn’t matter what she pulls, Elena. I’ll protect you. I won’t let her come between us.”

            “No matter what?”

            “No matter what.”

            And as he kissed her, she realized that they didn’t need to say those three words because their love was so much stronger than that. She was a vampire now, and their love was eternal. It was going to be. Damon had been there all along, protecting her and loving her from afar. Now it was her turn to protect him, to be his other, equal half, as she should have been all along.

            It was never right before, but it was right now.

 

\---

 

            Outside, Katherine looked through the windows of the Salvatore mansion and saw Elena curled up against Damon’s shoulder, sleeping with a peaceful smile against her lips. She remembered that smile, the way she seemed to glow after being thoroughly fucked, her matted hair still silky against Katherine’s arms as she curled up against her.

Of course, she was only letting Damon borrow her. Poor, sweet, love-struck Damon. If he couldn’t have her, of course he would go for Elena. And he had her, for now. But Elena belonged to her, even Elena knew that. She couldn’t compel her this time, unfortunately, but she had other ways. All she had to do was get into Elena’s bed, and she could find a weak spot that would let her into Elena’s heart. Elena remembered all of the compulsion now. It wouldn’t require too much work to make those old feelings come back.

“Don’t worry, my sweet precious Elena,” Katherine said with a sly smile as she walked away from the Salvatore mansion. “I’ll be back for you.”

Because Elena belonged to her, and she wasn’t going to take no for an answer.

 

 

FINIS


End file.
